Hitherto, for example, an information presentation apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known. The related-art information presentation device includes an interface operated by a user, current position information acquisition means for acquiring a current position of the vehicle, remaining amount detection means for detecting a charged state of the vehicle and detecting a remaining amount of an electric power as a driving energy source, reception means for receiving these types of information, storage means for storing information required for calculating a cruising distance and editing path information, cruising distance calculation means for calculating the cruising distance based on the remaining amount of energy of the vehicle, editing means for setting a travelable range based on the calculated cruising distance and editing the path information to be presented to the user, and output means for presenting the edited path information to the user. As a result, when the user travels to a destination by driving the electric vehicle, a range of possible stopovers is superimposed and displayed on a map for presentation while assuring arrival of the destination without charging on the way, and hence the user can easily determine whether the electric vehicle can reach the destination without charging while making a stopover, and thus can drive without worrying about the energy state.
Moreover, hitherto, for example, a display apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 2 has also been known. The related-art display device for a vehicle is applied to a hybrid vehicle having a plurality of travel modes, and includes a display part for displaying map information, and a control part for controlling the display part so that the display part displays the travel mode of the vehicle corresponding to a road on a road portion of the map information in a recognizable manner. As a result, a driver can know in advance future information on switching of the travel mode (EV mode or HV mode) of the hybrid vehicle depending on the road to be traveled.
Moreover, hitherto, for example, a navigation system for an electric vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 3 has also been known. The related-art navigation system for an electric vehicle is connected to travel control means having a function of providing travel control for setting a travel state of the electric vehicle to any one of a normal travel mode and an economy travel mode. As a result, map information of the navigation system can be taken into the travel control means, thereby displaying to a driver a vehicle state such as a reachable range of the vehicle as map information easy to understand, and the travel control means provides the travel control in any one of the normal travel mode and the economy travel mode, thereby enabling a secured arrival to a destination while permitting at least minimum intention of the driver.
Moreover, hitherto, for example, a display apparatus for an electric vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 4 has also been known. The related-art display apparatus for an electric vehicle displays a current position of an own vehicle on a road map displayed on a screen depending on map information read from a storage medium based on a detected location of the own vehicle, acquires a travelable distance of the vehicle from a consumed amount of electric power of a battery for traveling on a road having a predetermined geography depending on geographical information on each road on the road map read from the storage medium based on a detected remaining capacity of the battery, and displays a travelable range from the current position of the own vehicle on the road map based on the acquired travelable distance of the vehicle.
Further, hitherto, for example, a map display apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 5 has also been known. The related-art map display apparatus acquires a current SOC value of a battery of a hybrid vehicle, road shapes and gradient information around the vehicle, traffic information, learned information, and the like, calculates a travelable range of the vehicle after a charge for each of a plurality types of charge period of the battery based on the respective pieces of acquired information, and simultaneously displays the plurality of calculated travelable ranges on the liquid crystal display.